


around and around we go (where we stop, nobody knows)

by VolxdoSioda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, implied Ignis Scientia/Cor Leonis/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Everyone in the Citadel assumes Consort Scientia and The Marshal hate each other.In reality, that couldn’t be further from the truth.





	around and around we go (where we stop, nobody knows)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for IgCor week Day 4, under the prompt Unresolved Sexual Tension, but it got to be too late, and I don't like working on limited-time projects so far past their date. Crowe Week taught me that much. 
> 
> So this is unmarked for that reason, and while I like to think I'll fill the rest out eventually, it's just as likely I won't. Either way, they'll all be equally unmarked from the IgCor Week tag, so.

It isn’t something Ignis set out about doing on purpose.

How would that even go? How does one  _ purposefully  _ fall in love with a man he’s met only a few times? How does he go from being a virtual stranger, to being someone trusted with his open back?

He asks Noctis this, once. Noctis pats his shoulder sympathetically and tells him, “You don’t, Specs. Cor is… Cor.”

How very apt.  _ Cor is Cor  _ indeed.

Just as Ignis is Ignis, and Ignis loves with the fervor of his namesake. It is why, despite coming from what most would call a  _ minor noble house,  _ he was still presented as an option for Consort to King Noctis when he ascended. Why their marriage has lasted so long, because for all the little quirks and quibbles they have together, Ignis loves Noctis with a fire that refuses to be snuffed out.

Just as he loves Cor.

He’s not a fool. He’s seen the way Cor looks at him, when no one else is paying attention. He’s felt the slow rake of the man’s gaze, the sear along his spine that makes him feel like his clothes are being melted from him. He’s caught that gaze, a few times, and in one particular encounter that very nearly got them both caught, held it.

Noctis knows about Cor. Doesn’t begrudge him, because, in Noctis’ own words,  _ been there, done that.  _

And Cor looks at Noctis like he looks at Ignis sometimes, when the King steps off a battlefield, or summons a God, or speaks in a tone that the whole kingdom seems to hear. Ignis has seen  _ that.  _ Noctis has never invited anyone else to their marriage bed, but it doesn’t take a genius to realize that if anyone were ever granted such an honor, it would be Cor Leonis, famed Immortal Marshal, and one of the few men who survived two Kings prior to Noctis. A man famed by the Crownsguard cadets for being a terrifying man to train under, an aggressive taskmaster who refuses to be swayed by meager excuses, and a man with a fierce eye for talent. 

To that end, when Cor comes to give his reports, Ignis affixes himself with a firm, cold mask. Cor equally matches him, the down tick of one corner of his mouth displaying disdain. Everyone in the Citadel assumes they hate each other, the King’s Consort and the Marshal. That Cor disapproves of him in some vague manner or another, or knows something Noctis is ignoring, or maybe that he just thinks Ignis is too low-brow for His Majesty to deal with.

And rumor holds that Ignis Scientia is fiercely territorial of his husband, is jealous of the famed Immortal for being able to take to the battlefield in defense of his husband when  _ he  _ cannot. That he knows he is inferior, that if he lets go for half a second, Cor Leonis will snatch Noctis Lucis Caelum up for himself, and never let go.

There are many rumors. Many whispers. Ignis lets them happen, feeds into them however he can. Because all those rumors tell him that nobody suspects the reason Cor looks at him like that is to hide the  _ real  _ expression he would wear otherwise; the one that has Ignis’ mouth going dry, his legs turning wobbly, and his heart ready to leap out of his chest. The one that gets Noctis licking his lips eagerly, that has him lazing around just a  _ bit  _ longer, playing up his brattiness to get a reaction.

Ignis has thought about setting this powder keg between them off a few times, in a few different ways. Making up an excuse to kick the guards and everyone out of the throne room under the guise of screaming bloody murder at Leonis, inviting Cor to their bedrooms under the guise of a ‘private talk’ concerning delicate matters of state, or merely dragging himself and the King to Cor’s office and ambushing the man before he can be allowed to move.

But he is also painfully aware that there are eyes and ears everywhere in the Citadel. And while he and Noctis might be allowed one or two trysts with the man, eventually someone would find out, and use it against them. Cor Leonis travels all the time, after all. And despite his name, he isn’t immortal. The heartbreak would kill both him and Noctis.

So they do nothing. They play their roles, and Ignis keeps up his frosty demeanor, and he and Cor snipe at one another, and Noctis plays the gentle King that steps between his beloved Consort and trusted Crownsguard commander when things get a little too heated. 

Perhaps one day, one of them will simply go mad, and they will all tumble to bed. But for now they’ve roles to play, and a kingdom that expects certain things.

Perhaps in another life, they'll be granted the happiness they dare not seek here. Ignis can only hope.

“Your report, Marshal Leonis?”

“As Your Majesty commands.”

And so Ignis curls his fingers tighter around his husband’s hand, and begs the Gods for patience.


End file.
